The Joker Chaos Coaster
Before The Joker was due to open at Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in 2016, Reagan Farmer was hard at work uploading videos based on locations and countries in the world onto his channel and acknowledging copyright claims from artists such as Ariana Grande. He uploaded videos based on countries including Lesotho and Latvia. Along with Lithuania, the countries became known as "The Big Three" when they were uploaded on 28th June 2014. Lithuania, Lesotho and Latvia were given different upload times by Reagan. Lithuania was uploaded at 14:03, Lesotho at 14:05 and Latvia at 14:14. Latvia had 19 views compared to Lithuania's 2 views and Lesotho's 1 view. Lithuania had a URL of R P l Z U s N y 1 W Y, Lesotho had a URL of B under score F i W U o N m 4 Y and Latvia had a URL of 7 p c D I h s B U 0 Y. Two hours after the Big Three were uploaded, Reagan uploaded Detroit, the most populous city in the U.S. state of Michigan and the largest city on the United States–Canada border. Detroit originally had a copyright claim from Modjo but it was removed after it was revealed that the claimant would get into trouble for uploading videos based on locations and countries in the world. Reagan did not care about the children from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, and uploaded Tunbridge Wells. The station and all trains serving it were originally planned to be a Teletubby-free movie but it was controversially changed to the children saying "Uh-huh?" and Modjo singing Lady (Hear Me Tonight) over a picture of the western approach of Tunbridge Wells railway station for 42.44 seconds. Tunbridge Wells was uploaded on 28th June 2014 at 18:34. It wasn't a commercial success, though. The station only had 34 views compared to Max Verstappen's 101 views. Aged 17 years and 166 days, Verstappen is the youngest World Championship Grand Prix driver in the history of Formula One, having made his début at the 2015 Australian Grand Prix. Verstappen decided to compete with a Dutch racing licence as he spent most of his karting time surrounded by Dutch people while growing up in Maaseik, a Belgian town at the Dutch border. Verstappen was at a points scoring position but he was forced to retire due to an engine failure. At the subsequent race in Malaysia, Verstappen qualified sixth and finished the race in seventh place, scoring his first Formula One points aged 17 years 180 days, breaking the record of youngest driver to score World Championship points. Verstappen failed to finish with points in China due to engine failure in the last lap, Bahrain due to electrical issues, Spain, settling for 11th and Monaco due to a collision with Romain Grosjean. Verstappen achieved his best finish in Hungary by finishing 4th following the numerous crashes throughout the race. Verstappen was uploaded on 2nd April 2015 at 14:54 and became the youngest World Championship Grand Prix driver to score 40 views in the Netherlands. 4 months after Verstappen was uploaded onto his YouTube channel, Reagan launched a new system for his other videos by introducing the Teletubbies for 2016. The decision came after he announced a movie intended to combine the Believe show at SeaWorld Orlando into one very big adventure, Revolution, in September. Revolution was originally due to be released in August 2019 but the date was pushed back to 7th April 2016 due to movie making delays. The date had to be pushed back to 16th January 2016 after a incident occurred during the making of The Joker Chaos Coaster. On 12th September, Reagan announced that The Joker Chaos Coaster, intended to be uploaded onto his YouTube channel in April 2016, would see the voice trumpet from Teletubbies make its first-ever appearance by talking to Tinky-Winky. According to Ariana Grande, "The Joker Chaos Coaster is chaotic and devious. It’s waiting for you and 23 other riders! Experience the insanity of facing off against one another and rocking back and forth through seven stories of looping mayhem. It may seem like the madness is slowing down but you are about to be thrown for a loop, upside down, 72 feet in the air. Get ready to be sent in the opposite direction for even more looping havoc!" 24 riders in sets of twos face one another in the new circular roller coaster. Once everyone is strapped in, the train swoops back and forth before rocketing 72 feet into the air and it pauses for a few seconds before making several flips. The train then repeats the process going the opposite way. According to Miguel Camino, "The new devious ride continues Reagan's commitment to providing thrills for him. The Joker Chaos Coaster sets the stage for a summer filled with exciting memories for guests of all ages, which is combined with the second season of Six Flags Over Georgia's world class Hurricane Harbor water park." The Joker Chaos Coaster is also set to include a television presenter. The voice trumpet says, "Out came the sunshine, and dried up all the rain. So Incy Wincy Spider...climbed" but the presenter yells something that is very controversial to the voice trumpet which results in the logo of The Joker Chaos Coaster coming up. Hitler tells the presenter that she has ruined the voice trumpet's "Incy Wincy Spider" nursery rhyme. Thomas the Tank Engine tells the presenter, "We all feel scared sometimes" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Steven Hawking comes up for 6 seconds and Hitler tells the Teletubbies, "Die Russen sollen eine Eisenbahnbrücke über die Oder haben," translating into "Apparently the Russians captured a railway bridge over the Oder" in English. As a result of Reagan's excellent translation from German to said language, Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po pull. As the Teletubbies keep pulling, Po's blanket stretches longer and longer and longer. The Eiffel Tower can't withstand the strain of the blanket due to its height requirements as the tallest structure in Paris. Then there is trouble. Following the Leaning Tower of Pisa's destruction in Revolution, the Noo-Noo gives up, lets go of the blanket and the Eiffel Tower falls over in a similar way to its destruction in a 2005 miniseries that was broadcast in the United States on CBS in two parts. Hitler tells the kids what they want but they say "Hats?!" A happy Duke scares the viewers by telling them that the Teletubbies just knocked down the Eiffel Tower. Hitler and the kids tell Duke that the Teletubbies knocked down the Eiffel Tower because it has been standing for 127 years from 1889 to 2016. Duke tells the Teletubbies, "How dare you knock down the Eiffel Tower when the strain became too great for the 1,063 ft tower to handle!" He sentences them to 65 years in prison for their actions. The Teletubbies say "Uh-oh!" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets the Teletubbies into trouble for inevitably causing the Eiffel Tower's destruction. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:The Joker Chaos Coaster